Mistwind en Eekhoornbries/ Rappbattle
Hai leuk dat je kijkt naar deze epiek rappbattle van Mistwind en Eekhoornbries! Mistlicht als Mistwind en Eekhoornbries als Eekhoornster Eekhoornster: Hey Mistwind of was het nou Mistlicht? acht wat maakt het ook uit elke WindClan kat is toch hetzelfde!; Allemaal mager zijn, en dan als er prooi te kort komt dan, komen de WindClan bitches weer en willen voorrang door hun magerheid! Jou moeder was te blind om te zien we je werkelijk was en ik weet zeker als ze dat vanaf het begin had geweten ze zich zou schamen! Als oudsten heb je vast veel verhaaltjes te vertellen hebben oud omaatje, ik daarin tegen heb al mijn 9 levens om jong te blijven ik zou maar naar je mammie rennen want ik maak je in! O, ja vergeten je moeder is dood, nou ja niet mijn probleem, deal with it! Mistwind: Wie hebben we hier? Oh wacht. Het is Eekhoorntje maar. Wie denk je dat je bent, om hier voor mij te staan? Kijk eerst eens even naar jezelf, voordat je een ander begint te slaan. Ik wordt oudste. Dat geef ik toe. Maar verhaaltjes vertellen? daar is nooit van gekomen. Ik ga dood als ik mijn dochter Sintellicht en haar kits verdedig, tijdens Volle Maan vossen in het kamp. Klein probleempje. JIJ gaat dood terwijl je een onbekende verdedigt, iedereen blij. Stomme leider is dood. Iedereen viert een feestje. Om mij worden tenminste tranen gelaten, terwijl ik na mijn dood de WindClan verdedig. Wat zeg je daarvan, kleine eekhoorn? Mijn tijd is voorbij. Nu mag jij weer spreken. Eekhoornster: Haha o mist je bent zo lach wekkend, je probeert mij te/ dissen maar daar bak je helemaal niks van! En ja iedereen viereden een feestje voor mij weet je waarom?!; ze verder mijn leven! en die tranen ja tranen van geluk van de stok oude oudsten is dood! Maar ja liefje geef het maar op, iedereen hier weet wie de beste is; ik dus! en heb een profetie voor jou: Mist vergaat en iedereen juicht. maar als de Eekhoorn dood gaat bedankt iedereen de eekhoorn om te laten vangen, want anders waren ze nu in honger noot! Maar ja waaraan verspil ik mijn doen, nu is het jou beurt om te spreken kleine kit! Mistwind: Een feestje voor jou? Om je leven te vieren? Dat had je gedacht. Die ZandClan was niet verdrietig om je dood. Ze vierden joust feest omdat je dood was stuk prooi! Ja, dat klinkt mooi. Stuk prooi. Laat ik je maar zo noemen. Want je was een stuk prooi toen de dassen je ontvoerden. Om mijn dood werden een paar tranen gelaten van vreugde. Omdat ik een mooi leven had geleid. De hele clan huilde om mijn dood. De mooise, beste, liefste poes was dood. Ik ben de wind die de mist doet uiteendrijven, mijn zus het licht in de mist om de weg te wijzen. Wat ben jij? een eekhoorntje dat meegenomen wordt door een bries. Dus alsjeblieft, ik heb geen tijd te verspillen. Ik ga nu op patrouille met Sintellicht en Varenceder, en wat doe jij? Jij zit in je holletje te chillen en een paar woordjes tegen mij te verzinnen! Eekhoornster: O, ik zie het al jij bent er zo eentje, je gaat alleen op patrouille met je familie omdat je die mist, oh wat zielig mama is aan het huilen! Ik weet zeker dat die Varenceder alleen je partner werd omdat hij de RivierClan wou bewijzen dat hij verder kan met zijn leven, maar raad eens: met jou kan hij dat niet stomme trut! De WindClan schaamt zich denk ik, nee wat zeg ik, ik bedoelde weet ik. en je was toch dood? hoe kun je dan op patrouille?! domme bitch! en nu heel goed luisteren vuile heks: De SterrenClan staat achter mij, maar wie staat er ook alweer achter jou?!..... ik hoor geen stemmen! dus niemand dus! En ik kan niet chillen anders dan jij! ik moet Clan dingen doen die wel ''belangrijk zijn! jij werd slapper en slapper tot je oudsten werd! O, wat is dat het is tijd voor een Clanvergadering! ja klein schatje terwijl ''jij weg bent gaat het leven gewoon door! Mistwind: Ach. Het stukje prooi denkt dat ze cool is. Toevallig staat de SterrenClan achter mij, niet alleen zij, ook de hele WindClan, en een gedeelte van de SchaduwClan en RivierClan Wat de SterrenClan waardeert zijn katten die hun eigen weg kunnen kiezen. Niet katten die alleen naar bevelen naar de SterrenClan luisteren en hun schoothondje zijn. Want zeg nou zelf, hoe kan jij ooit een goede leider worden? Als leider moet je zelf dingen beslissen. Hoe zou het gaan in de SterrenClan? laat maar. Ik hoef het niet te weten. Ik kon er voor kiezen leider te worden. Maar nee, ik besloot mijn dochter dat te laten worden. Denk eens niet zo asociaal, en kies eens andere katten inplaats van jezelf. Maar nee hoor. Het stukje prooi moet shinen. Daar trap ik niet. Weet je waar ik een hekel aan heb? aan katten als jij. Die altijd proberen te blijven leven, en nooit een andere de kans geven. 1x heb je eens niet aan jezelf gedacht. Bij je dood. pech gehad. Jammer genoeg ga je vast naar de SterrenClan. Maar doei. de finish is gekomen, en het is duidelijk wie er heeft gewonnen. wie heeft er gewonnen? Mistwind Eekhoornster allebij